Eyewear merchants, manufacturers, and others may desire to display their eyewear in a manner that draws in customers and enables the customers to access and try on the eyewear easily. Typically, eyewear in stores is displayed on a rack, shelf, or other flat surface. However, eyewear displayed in such locations may move or slide around as customers view or try on the eyewear. Accordingly, there is a need for improved displays and display assemblies that address these considerations.